24fandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Weller
Stevens Point, Wisconsin, USA | role = Christopher Henderson}} Peter Frederick Weller played Christopher Henderson during Season 5 of 24. He is well known for playing the title character in the 1987 film RoboCop. Biography Peter Weller was born in Stevens Point, Wisconsin. His father was a helicopter pilot for the Army, which meant that he spent many years abroad. His family lived in Germany for several years, before eventually moving to Texas. Weller attended Alamo Heights High School in San Antonio, and then enrolled at North Texas State University because he wanted to play trumpet with the jazz band there. He completed a Bachelor of Arts in Theatre. After graduating, Weller studied at the American Academy of Dramatic Arts and performed on Broadway and the West End before making his film debut in 1979. He is the cousin of In Plain Sight actor Frederick Weller. Although he has appeared in over fifty films and television series, he is best known for his appearances as the title character in the cult classic The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension, and the blockbuster hits RoboCop and RoboCop 2. The first part also featured performances by Paul McCrane, Ray Wise, Kurtwood Smith, Jesse D. Goins, and Edward Edwards. Weller has also appeared in critically acclaimed movies such as Mighty Aphrodite and Naked Lunch and in the short-lived TV show Odyssey 5. He has made a guest appearance in the Star Trek: Enterprise episodes "Demons" and "Terra Prime", along with John Billingsley and Connor Trinneer. Both episodes were co-written by Manny Coto. In recent years he seems to favor directing over acting, helming two episodes of Homicide: Life on the Street and three episodes of the aforementioned Odyssey 5. Aside of his Bachelor's degree, Weller also holds a Masters Degree in Roman and Renaissance Art, and teaches a Literature and Fine Arts course at Syracuse University, where he is also pursuing his PhD. He has hosted the History Channel's Engineering an Empire series, which debuted in September of 2005. 24 marks his third collaboration with Manny Coto: Coto was a creator and executive producer of Odyssey 5, and an executive producer during the final season of Star Trek: Enterprise, in which Weller guest-starred. For his 24 appearance, Weller was credited with the "and" credit (during his first episode it read "and Peter Weller as Christopher Henderson") at the end of the guest star list. He was the third person to receive such a credit, after Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers in seasons 2 and 3; Shohreh Aghdashloo as Dina Araz in Season 4; and before Ricky Schroder as Mike Doyle in Season 6. Weller is a member of the famed Actor's Studio and studied under Uta Hagen, Elia Kazan and Lee Strasberg. He is also a skilled trumpet player, and he occasionally performs throughout LA in a jazz band with fellow Buckaroo Banzai actor Jeff Goldblum. In 2013, he appeared in the blockbuster Star Trek Into Darkness (with Scott Lawrence, Zachary Quinto, Nazneen Contractor, Sala Baker and J.J. Perry). 24 credits *Season 5 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Selected filmography * Yamasong: March of the Hollows (2017) * Skin Trade (2014) * Star Trek Into Darkness (2013) * Once Fallen (2010) * Prey (2007) * The Hard Easy (2006) * Top of the World (1997) * Mighty Aphrodite (1995) * Screamers (1995) * Naked Lunch (1991) * RoboCop 2 (1990) * RoboCop (1987) * The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension (1984) * Butch and Sundance: The Early Years (1979) Television appearances * MacGyver (2019) * Longmire (2012-2017) * The Last Ship (2017) * Sons of Anarchy (2013-2014) * Dexter (2010) * Fringe (2010) * Engineering an Empire (host) (2006-2007) * 24 (2006) * Star Trek: Enterprise (2005) * Odyssey 5 (2002-2005) External links * * Category:Actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Guest stars